What if
by masked ladybug
Summary: what if Chat Noir stayed and waited for Ladybug to change back in the episode lady wifi... this is how i thought it might play out. hope you like it .
1. The reveal

What if?

What if chat Noir stayed when ladybug changed back?

In the episode Lady Wi-Fi

Pink and red filled the janitor closet; Marinette had changed back to her normal self again. Chat was still there though, debating in his head about whether to stay or to go. His emerald eyes flicking back and forwards as if they were looking for the answer. _What do I do?_ He thought to himself, still standing there with his hand firmly gripped onto the slightly closed door. It opened wide and there standing in front of him the pretty bluebell eyed angel he already knew as,

"Ladybug…Marinette….it all makes sense now" he said. It went silent neither of them knew what to say.

"Chat I told you no, why didn't you leave?" Marinette said firmly.

"I…I…" _just tell her you love her, Adrien._ He placed his cold but soft hand on her warm fluffy cheek and looked into her gorgeous eyes and said

"I… I love you Marinette, you're strong, confident, fearless, and creative. I just love every bit of you. Within a second of hearing what he said she pulled his hand away from her face as she said

"Chat I love you too but I love someone else more, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way." Defeat washed through his eyes, hearing the words run over and over like a broken down record.

"Who is it?" he asked firmly

"That doesn't matter chat"

"Just tell me, I need to know" he said lowering his head. He couldn't look at her his life was crumbling with every second.

"Uh…it's Adrien from my class" his ears perked up, was he hearing correctly?

 _Did she just say my name?_

"Adrien…Agreste?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah…wait, how do you know" she said confusingly but he didn't answer.

"I've had a crush on him since the first day of school but I get nervous around him and can't speak properly when he's near". She confessed

"What do you mean you talk properly around him all the time" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Huh? I don't understand what do you mean? She remarked sounding totally confused. And with that a flash of green energy sparked through chats body. She finally understood what that silly cat meant. But still she was gob smacked.

"ADRIEN!?"

"yeah?" he said with a little giggle followed by a smirk.


	2. The reveal part 2

_The person I had a crush on is the same person I fight side by side with every day._ I couldn't breathe; I didn't know how to react, or what to say. But he just stood there staring at me.

"I…I…can't believe it, I'm sorry but I don't know what to say." I was so confused I was replaying all those times I talked to chat and when I talked to Adrien. They were so different; chat was rebellious and flirty but Adrien was shy and kind they were so different. But the more I thought about it their personalities became more and more similar.

"Marinette, I love you" he took my hand in his I was beetroot red. All this time I thought I only loved Adrien but I knew deep inside I love chat I just didn't know how to tell him.

"I love you too… but I'm still so confused can we talk about this somewhere just so I can get my head around this."

"Like about us?" he sounded so sincere

"yeah, how about my house tomorrow you can stay for dinner I'm sure my parents won't mind" his face lit up but slowly faded I wondered what he was thinking when all of the sudden he spoke in the softest tone ever.

"Mari…I'm sorry"

I froze my heart literally fell out of my chest

"But I guess you're stuck with me, I'd love to… bugaboo!" did he really just say what I think he said. I was internally screaming Adrien Agreste actually likes me wait no he loves me and I love him this was the best day of my life. He looked at me staring into my eyes. I could see something new in his eye like a sparkle or something but I won't worry it's probably just me.

"Come on kitty lets go home!"

"Sounds like a plan love bug ;)"

He let go of my hand and rushed to the door to open it. As I walked past I grabbed his hand and walked to the outside of the hotel as we walked we started to realize that it was raining he grabbed his jacket and held it over my head he was such a gentleman. Definitely a keeper. _I wonder what my parents will say tomorrow._


	3. Adrien meets the parents

**third chapter please enjoy!**

The next day

Luckily it was the weekend so I had a lot of time to clean my room, and think about was I was going to say to my parents

'Hey mom, dad I have a new boyfriend' okay maybe not that blunt.

'Hey mom you know that boy, yeah Adrien he's my boyfriend now' okay not that either. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Tikki, what if he just said that last night to make me feel better, what if he changed his mind, or what if"

"Marinette, just think he wouldn't be coming over if he didn't mean what he said. Calm down it'll all be fine. Trust me" she sounded as calm as oppose to me who was freaking out. I was just starting to take the photos down when all of the sudden the doorbell rang

"Ah what was that" I jumped I didn't expect him so early. But as I turned to see the clock I realized it was already 4:00pm

Downstairs

Adrien's POV

It was really cold outside I was freezing but it didn't matter. All that mattered is what he was going to say to Marinette.

"Marinette" her name sounded so beautiful.

"Ugh I don't think I can stand anymore lovey dovey nonsense can I go back home"

"Sshh plagg, they're coming" he flew into my jacket just as Marinette's parents opened the door, the smell of flour, honey and fresh bread hit me, I swear I was in heaven.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng I'm here to see Marinette"

I was so nervous, what if they don't like me?

"Oh hello come in you must be cold it freezing out there" Marinette's mom was really nice she quickly ran to the kitchen and came out with hot cocoa while Marinette's dad hurried me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"Freshly made hot cocoa, hope you like it, it's a new recipe. I also made one for Marinette would you be a dear and hand it to her as you go up"

"Of course" I grabbed them off of Sabine and started to walk up the stairs with the two cups when all of sudden I felt a huge hand rest on my shoulder; I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hey uh Adrien is Marinette alright it's not normally like her to invite someone like you to our house"

"What tom is trying to say is Marinette has never been able to talk to you it seems strange for her to invite you over"

"Uh I don't really know yet that's why I'm here, I hope you don't mind"

I felt really bad; her parents definitely did not like me.

"ADRIEN IS THAT YOU?" I could her Marinette's sweet voice call from her bedroom with little steps follow shortly after

"Hey uh mom, dad this is Adrien Agreste, he's from my class, do you remember that time he came over to practice,

"Of course" her dad said as he looked over at me

"You two were _paired_ together" Sabine added

"Yeah well uh…" she looked at me with a nervous look so I stepped in and added

"Yeah me and Marinette are together" I could hear a giggle escape her mouth she quickly ran to me and gave me a peck on the cheek I instantly turned tomato red.

"Yeah … hehe is that okay? I know its sudden but I really like him" she said cautiously

"OF COURSE we couldn't be more proud, he's a keeper" her dad said. Relief flooded my body. Her parents actually like me

"Also he's staying for dinner"

"GREAT I'm made a buffet; I promise you won't go home hungry" said Sabine

"well uh were just going to go do some homework before dinner" she grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the stairs I followed quickly but also steadily as I still had the hot cocoas in my hands. We finally reached her room I looked around for second and saw this little box just above her bed it was pink and had fluff spilling out of it. I was so curious, so I went over and looked at it.

"What's this?

"Oh I totally forgot to introduce my kwami" she turned around.

"Tikki? You can come out" in the blink of an eye this little red object flew towards me.

"Hi I'm tikki, I'm Marinette's kwami" it was a kwami just like plagg

"Hi tikki, hey I have a question for you" I really wanted to know if tikki knew plagg

"Of course what's your question Adrien?"

"Do you know plagg the black cat kwami?"

"OF COURSE but we haven't seen each other in ages, since you guys didn't reveal at the start we were forced not to talk to each other due to our owners not knowing about each other's identities".

"Well now you can" I opened my jacket and plagg flew out right in front of tikki.

"Plagg? Is this your kwami? What kind of food does he like?" Marinette was so inquisitive it was so cute and irresistible.

"Camembert" here face turned to disgust

"Isn't that the cheese that smells really, really bad?"

"Yup" I sighed

"wait right there" she jumped out of her seat and ran downstairs a few seconds later she appeared with a full block of camembert and some cookies she walked over to the desk and sat them down. The two kwami instantly flew over to the food and started eating the cookies and camembert. She looked at them then started to walk back over to the bed. She sat down next to me and starting to talk to me

"So uh does this mean were a thing?" she was so nervous

"Can you feel this shirt please and tell me what kind of material it is" she was so confused but still felt my shirt.

"Um what kind of material is it? She asked so confusingly

"Boyfriend material" I said as smooth as possible.

"Ha-ha kitty" she said sarcastically "I'll take that as a yes then"

"Of course Mari" I turned to face her. I placed my hand onto her soft pink cheek, I leant in but just as I went to kiss her, her mom came up to tell us dinner was ready. I jumped off the bed and onto the floor I felt so embarrassed, but Marinette just laughed and helped me up. As we walked downstairs all I was wondering was what her parents would say.

Downstairs in the dining room Marinette's POV

As we sat down I started to realize that Adrien was nervous. I'd never seen him so nervous in my life I mean it's just my parents so whispered to him

"Don't worry Adrien they like you, there's nothing to be nervous about"

"Thanks Mari ;)"

Dinner was pretty interesting; dad and Adrien were talking about mega strike three then after that mom and Adrien talked about china and mom's heritage. I was so happy my parents liked him even though I was reminded every 5 mins from dad whispering 'he's a keeper'. It reached 7:30 and everyone had finished eating dessert, so I went to hop up and collect everyone's bowl but so did Adrien.

"Adrien, I'll clean up you can just go upstairs you don't have to help you're a guest" I told him

"No, I want to help together it'll be done two times quicker"

"Ugh fine u wash I'll dry"

"Okay" he replied in the sweetest voice possible.

By the time we finished washing and drying the dishes it was already 8:00. We went upstairs quickly to grab plagg and shortly after the finally decided it was time for Adrien to go home.

"So uh my house tomorrow for dinner, I'll have to ask my father first though, please don't be intimidated by him he just wants what's best for me". He said with the most sincere voice

"Okay but uh what if he doesn't like me"

"Trust me he'll like you and if he doesn't it won't change my mind you're perfect for me Mari your my whole world I love you 3"

"I love you too kitty 3 see you tomorrow" and with that he kissed me on the cheek and walked off to his car. Tomorrow will be a good day I can feel it.

 **So thats it so far. please leave comments i love to know what you think. i still have ideas but i take your ideas into consideration aswell. so i guess all thats left to say is... BUG OUT🐞🐞🐞**


	4. marinette meets mr Agreste

**hi guys im sooooo sorry. its been a whole week. ive been really busy with my dance concert this week and i havent had time to upload. but anways chapter 4 (didnt even think i get to chapeter two!) hope you like it! ps thank you to all of you who have reveiwed my story it means alot to me!**

* * *

Sunday had come and Marinette was coming to my house, _**my house,**_ as _my_ girlfriend this was the best day ever (well except for Friday when I found out her identity).

"Plagg what if father doesn't approve of her?" I was so worried

"Does it look like I really care?"

"Of course I forgot all you care about is camembert"

Knock knock knock "Adrien there is someone named Marinette at the door waiting for you"

"Coming Natalie" I suddenly changed from worried to excited Marinette was finally here. I could feel this warmth move throughout my body that I only ever felt when I was near her tonight was going to be a good night I could feel it. I walked to the front door and slowly opened to see the most beautiful girl in the entire world. There stood Marinette in 60's style red dress with black polka dots, she was gorgeous like the real ladybug _well she was the real ladybug but you know what I mean_ her hair was in a braid to the side with a red ribbon in her hair she was truly amazing as oppose to me who was wearing my normal school clothes, I felt so underdressed in my own house.

"Hey Adrien"

"Hey Mari you look beautiful"

"Thank you I made last night with my extra materials, I hope it's up to your dad's standard" she quietly lowered her head in distress. I titled her head up

"It doesn't matter what my dad thinks, he doesn't have total control of my life" all of the sudden I heard this loud voice come from behind me

"Adrien, who is that?"

"Uh-uhhh father this is Marinette, from my class, she's my uh g-girlfriend

' _Wow he's really shy in front of his father'_ thought Marinette to herself.

"She's the girl who won the derby hat competition, remember?" I tried to convince father that Marinette was a nice person

"Adrien could I please speak with you in private, Marinette, Natalie will take you to the dining room" I looked at Mari she was so nervous, her head was down looking at her feet while her hands fiddled with her dress. I quickly hurried into his office and watched as the giant doors closed behind me.

' **Gabriel's office** '

"So this Marinette, does she share the same interest as you?"

"Yes, she likes designing, and one day hopes to be a world renowned fashion designer" okay so maybe I might have been sucking up a little too much.

"Okay, does she have good grades at school?"

"She is the second highest in the class, after me of course"

"Do you like her?"

"Of course, she amazing" just thinking about her made me blush a little.

"After hearing what you have said I will allow it"

"Thank you father, thank you so much" I was so close to hugging him. I was so excited, my first official girlfriend, Marinette Dupain Cheng. As I reached the dining room I could her voice mumbling to herself. I giggled a little; she was so cute when she was nervous.

"Marinette?" she jumped I may have scared her a little (whoops)

"ye-yeah?" her voiced quivered.

"father, well we don't really see eye to eye on these sorts of things" her head lowered sadness overtaking her face so I continued "but after some interrogation he has allowed you to be my girlfriend and as a little side note, I think he likes you" she jumped out of her chair and ran to me

"That's the best news I have ever heard" I pulled her into a hug it was all silent but still peaceful.

"So shall I give you a tour" I held out my hand for her to grab

"Of course" she said as she grabbed my hand

Soon after I had given her a tour of my house we just sat in my room talking about all those times as ladybug and chat noir it was pretty funny, confessing embarrassing moments like when Volpina was there and had an illusion Adrien but he was there already as chat. That one was a really funny moment I couldn't stop laughing at how cute Mari's laugh was. Finally it had reached 6:00 and Marinette was starting to get tired. Every five minutes or so she would drift off and slowly closed her eyes. A few minutes past and she'd finally fallen asleep on my couch. I gently placed a fluffy blanket on her and a pillow under her head; she was such an angel when she slept. I quickly grabbed her stuff and told tikki I was taking Mari home.

"Hey tikki, Mari looks really tired I think I'll carry her home"

"Uh how you live on the other side of Paris it'll take forever"

"That's where plagg comes into the plan" I turned to plagg "plagg claws out"

And with that I had transformed into chat noir. I swiftly picked her up and jumped out the window and across the buildings till I reached her house. I jumped through her window and placed her on her bed.

"Sweet dreams princess" I started to walk away to climb back out when I heard a faint

"Good night kitty thanks for tonight" Marinette's soft voice drifted back to sleep.

"Till tomorrow m'lady" I bowed my head and climbed out the window.

* * *

 **hopeyou liked it, please leave a review i will post hopefully in the next two days or so but i wont laeve it too long i promise. bug out🐞🐞🐞**


End file.
